Mark of Athena
by 4everpercabeth007
Summary: This is my version of the Mark of Athena. Rated T for some violence because you don't get rid of monsters by tying them in ribbon and taking them away on rainbows ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Annabeth I was worried. I had been pacing the deck for a good twenty minutes now. What if he didn't remember me? What if he had a new girlfriend? What if he was dying or... No. I simply couldn't bring myself to believe that. Perseus Jackson was not dead. It was not possible. My brain could not comprehend Percy not being alive. The day he dies I'll die inside. Percy was everything to me. He was my best friend, my boyfriend, but it was more than that. I was in love with Percy Jackson. And all too soon the questions returned. What if he wasn't there? What if none of his memory had returned? What if~ "Annabeth?" I turned to see a very uncertain looking Jason. He was obviously nervous, but not near as nervous as I was, I mused. He was wrapping and unwrapping the edge of his orange t-shirt around his fingers. "You okay, Jason?" I asked. He sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Just nervous. You?" I flashed a miniscule smile that lasted about half a second. "Just nervous about Percy, I guess. And that your Roman friends will kill us, whether it be on sight or otherwise. Then there's Gaea and the giants to worry about..." I started drifting out of focus. I shook my head vigorously in an attempt to clear my thoughts. "But mostly Percy," I finished and looked at him expectantly. "What about you?" "Well, I don't know if they still remember me, if someone else is praetor, if I have to start over, if they were worried, stuff like that," he said. "And then there's Piper." I nodded and thought about how to reply. "With Piper, you'll figure it out in time. As for everything else, I'm sure they still remember you. You were their praetor, right?" He nodded. "Well, when's the last time you forgot one of your leaders?" Then I thought about the fact that he'd just lost his memory and turned red. "Wait, don't answer that." But Jason was already laughing. Well, not my most eloquent speech, but it did the trick; Jason was much more relaxed than before. His shoulders were visibly lower, and he'd stopped twirling his t-shirt. He sighed contentedly. "Thanks, Annabeth. And~" He was interrupted when the overhead speaker started blaring, "This is Leo, your amazingly handsome and totally single supreme commander of the Argo II reminding you that we will be landing in five minutes! Thank you for choosing Argo Airlines and have a nice day! Oh, and don't get skewered by Romans. Peace out!" I sighed and Jason stood shaking his head as we heard Piper yell, "Leo!" But we were both suppressing smiles. "Well, we better get ready," Jason said and I nodded. "And Annabeth?" I turned to look at him. "Percy will remember you." Then he gave me a sly smile and said, "Otherwise, there are plenty of people back at camp who would gladly volunteer to beat it back into him." He winked and I let a small smile creep onto my lips. "Thanks Jason. I'll post a sign up sheet," I said and winked back. He laughed and the ship began its dissent. I searched the crowd of heavily armed Romans gathered before me and... I couldn't find him! Where was he?! Was he hurt, was he even here, was he de-No. He simply could not be dead. Oh, Percy, where are you?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I forgot last time, so before I forget, I don't own pjo or hoo. Thank you so much ReadingFrenzie for reviewing! It made my day! Trust me, it starts to pick up after my giant plot and subplot go into effect. Next Chapter! Chapter Two Annabeth I still didn't see Percy and I was on edge. But then Thalia, Grover, Piper, Rachel, and Leo came up on deck. We were almost in view of the camp and I felt sick to my stomach with worry. Thalia noticed, so she elected to talk for me. "Okay," she said. "So, quick recap: Jason will go first so we have a better chance of them not killing us. Then Piper, Leo, and Annabeth will go down to talk to the praetors about peace. If that is successful, then Grover and Rachel can come down with me and run at Percy, and possibly..." Thalia trailed off, which didn't reassure me much. Whatever she was planning, I just hoped it didn't start a war. Percy I was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I was going to see Annabeth again. Today could be the best day ever, or everything could go wrong. Well, my luck pushed toward the latter, but we would just have to wait and see. It seemed like time slowed down as a huge ramp lowered and fell with a small thud to the ground. Smoke poured out of it as multi-colored spotlights swiveled around aimlessly and music played in the background. Then someone said, "Introducing, the one, the only-" He was cut off by someone shouting, "Leo!" And the smoke, music, and lights shut off. A boy and girl stood on the ramp. The boy must have been Leo, but he looked strangely familiar. I didn't know who the girl was, but she had a fist-full of Leo's hair and was dragging him back on board, saying, "You know Jason was supposed to come down first; we don't want them to kill us!" A boy with blond hair, electric blue eyes, and a small scar on his upper lip walked out onto the ramp. I heard a collective gasp and Reyna whispered, "Jason." I swore that I'd seen those eyes before, but I couldn't quite remember where. I turned around and looked smugly at Octavian, who was making the poor neck of the stuffed giraffe in his hands even longer. Then, three other people walked out of the ship: the kid named Leo and the girl who yelled at him, as well as a beautiful girl with stormy gray eyes and blond hair curled like a princess's. Piper As we walked out of the ship, I saw Annabeth catch someone's eye. A boy about sixteen with messy, wind-blown black hair and startlingly green eyes that looked like the entire ocean was inside them. I recognized him from a picture I saw at Camp Half-Blood; this was Percy Jackson, Annabeth's lost boyfriend. Then, with no warning what-so-ever, my mother appeared next to me. I tried to hide my shock and opened my mouth to speak when my she said, "Piper, I don't have much time before Zeus finds out I'm here. You're the only one who can see me. I just had to see this, and I wanted you to, too. Now watch; this is what real love is. Its rarely found as pure as this, so pay attention." Percy took one slow step towards Annabeth, then another, and another. Annabeth took the same hesitant steps toward him until they were a foot apart. They each put one hand up; his left, her right, and put their palms together as if looking in a mirror, trying to get to the person on the other side. Annabeth's eyes desperately searched his for something -anything- that would let her know if he had any memory of her. Percy's eyes were tired, exhausted even, but otherwise they were all smiles. " Γεια σου σοφή κορίτσι," he said in Greek. Tears sparkled in Annabeth's eyes as she realized he knew who she was. He knew so much more. She withdrew her hand and the joy in her eyes was replaced with hurt; all the pain she had felt in the eight months she was away from him. There was so much hurt in her storming eyes that a single tear ran shamelessly down Percy's cheek as many more brimmed in his eyes threatening at any second to overflow. He couldn't stand to see that much overwhelming pain in the eyes of Annabeth. " είπατε ότι θα ήσασταν εκεί, θυμηθείτε?" she said. " είπατε ότι πάντα θα ήσασταν εκεί δίπλα μου. ότι ποτέ δεν θα αφήσετε και πάλι μου πλευρά. ότι θέλατε να είναι μαζί μου για πάντα. να θυμάστε ότι φύκια εγκεφάλου?" A tear streaked down her face and now the hurt was in Percy's eyes. He looked like he'd just been sucker punched. " Είμαι, συνεπώς συγγνώμη. ποτέ δεν ήθελε να άδεια. Προσπάθησα να επικοινωνήσουν μαζί σας, Μπορώ απλώς δεν θα μπορούσε να. Αγαπώ, συνετή κορίτσι, και θα ήθελα ακόμη να μαζί σας για πάντα. Που αλλάξει ποτέ, και ποτέ δεν θα." They were both silently keeping up a constant stream of tears, and the aura of love around them was so strong, you didn't have to be a child of Aphrodite to feel it. I realized they were talking in Greek as a reflex, not because they didn't want anyone listening. They didn't care about anything but each other at the moment, just that the words they spoke were heard by the other; not the language or the crowd. It was silent, then Annabeth said, " Αγαπώ, εγκέφαλος φύκια." " Αγαπώ, συνετή κορίτσι." He replied softly. And then they kissed, and I could see why my mother, the goddess of love, wanted to be here. When they kissed, it was a uniquely perfect thing in a world full of imperfections. They were literally 'made for each other.' And in that moment, everything seemed like it would be okay, and I let myself believe it. We can talk about how wrong I was later.


End file.
